Toma Kiriya/Character
Toma Kiriya is a selectable coworker from the game Irresistible Mistakes. Background Not much is known about Toma's childhood, but he started working at Addison & Rhodes because of the same reason as you; Shunichiro's SLR commercial. They left a strong impression on him and he became inspired. He used to be in the accounting department, according to rumors he was moved to creative department because of his arrogance with a client in an isolated incident. It was later revealed that the real reason why Toma was moved was because one client insulted Shunichiro on a commercial, causing Toma to talk back to the client and thoroughly upset them. Although both Toma and Taku went to different universities, they were both part of a swim team and met through competitions, through which their rivalry started. With Taku always coming in second place to Toma. Despite their rivalry they also shared a lose relationship. In college, Toma fell for a girl who he began to date until he discovered she cheated on him with his best friend. He confronted her and she cried while denying it, but he realized she was lying to him. Because of this incident, he had lost both his best friend and girlfriend and he no longer trusts women when they cry. Insight Toma Kiriya - On Bed.jpg Appearance Toma has neck-length, messy black hair and a slender build as a result of frequent swimming. He wears contact lens but when it gets uncomfortable, he switches to a pair of black glasses. Outfits *'Work Attire: '''Toma wears a beige blazer with a blue sweater and checkered polo. *'Casual Attire:' A white and grey striped shirt with a plain white un-buttoned polo. *'Night Attire:' A light and dark gray striped shirt with green bottoms. Personality Toma is described at work as being tyrant and genius. At first you described him as a tease but after you get to know him, he's actually a very hardworking person who devotes himself to work and takes his work seriously. After he falls in love with you, he starts to open up more with you and you get to see his kindness. Summary of Routes Main Story You couldn't believe that you slept with Toma, you tried to play it off by saying despite being in the same department, you barely run to each other. But the next day you were assigned to work a new commercial with him?! Like Never Before ''Coming soon... Sweet Surrender Coming soon... Trivia *He was rated No. 3 in the Fans' Top Choice for a One Night Stand. *He has a sweet tooth for coffee, he likes to add milk and sugar to it. **He also has a custom order at Starbucks which contains chocolate syrup and chocolate chips. It's known as Kiriya Frappuccino. *He currently lives in Omotesando. *His choice of drink is a White Russian. **White Russians are considered sweet which caters to Toma's sweet tooth. *He's very far-sighted and without his contacts or glasses, he can't see faces very well (even if he knows the person). But he can things from faraway, like a billboard. *He is known to be a good singer. Category:Toma Kiriya Category:Irresistible Mistakes Category:Characters Category:Character Page Category:Main Characters